


【翻译】五次Arthur让Eames出乎意料和一次他没有 by blue_jack

by captbeeefheart (CaptBeeefheart)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptBeeefheart/pseuds/captbeeefheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他总是很享受看着Arthur被他惹恼的样子，好像只要再过两秒钟他就要彻底失控，只要Eames再多说一个字或者多看他一眼…不过他并不确定如果他和Arthur反过来的话他还能不能有这么享受。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】五次Arthur让Eames出乎意料和一次他没有 by blue_jack

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Arthur Surprised Eames and One Time He Didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244097) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



> 并没有占任何便宜，授权翻译，放在随缘居上，AO3这里只是我自己存着  
> *作者说这篇有些actual fic，小标题来自一些歌名  
> 【毛奇姑娘生日贺翻

  


****

**五次Arthur让Eames出乎意料和一次他没有**

**1.        最糟糕不过初遇**  
  
Eames第一次遇见Arthur时，只肖看了他一眼就认定他是个无关紧要的人。并不是说他在质疑Arthur是不是很能干。Dom和Mal不是那种会和不能为自己负责的人一起共事的人。Eames猜想Arthur有些过于能干了，尤其是对于某些游走在合法边缘的人来说，所以他肯定他是那种极度自我膨胀的人，不容置疑而且让人难以忍受，就像那些每天被赞美和肯定包围的天才儿童最终会变成的样子。  
  
这次的任务证明他的猜想是对的。无论团队里任何人有任何问题，Arthur总会有答案，每一句话里都透着一股高傲，说教多过交流。是的，这的确是一个前哨应该做的，他们要考虑到突发事件的应对每一种可能，但是这不能阻止Eames会在Arthur每次开口讲话时非常合时宜地去趟厕所或者出去抽根烟。  
  
就算团队里所有人都因为某些笑话大笑不止时，Arthur都做不到咧嘴笑一下。鉴于所有的公事都和Arthur有关，所以，这能称得上是Eames入行以来最沉闷乏味的一单活儿了。既然如此，为了给无聊的工作加点料，Eames开始了他的挑逗行为——任何反应都比那种禁欲呆板的气氛强——虽然失败的次数远大于成功，而且这些小动作甚至都称不上是在转移他的注意力。不论这次的盗取任务多么顺利，Eames决定他永远都不要再和Arthur共事了。如果再来一次的话，他肯定会在投射人物追到他之前便无聊致死。  
  
这就是为什么在任务结束后，在Eames第二次遇到Arthur时那么吃惊。他总是对Mal心软——谁不是呢——在她来邀请他和这次的团队一起庆功喝一杯时他根本没法拒绝，虽然他知道Arthur肯定会在那儿，带着他标志性的口吻和紧锁的眉头，既严肃又疏远。  
  
Arthur就在那。但不是那个过去三天里他认识的Arthur。这个Arthur没有梳着一丝不苟的背头好像一根没梳好的头发就足以充当成败的决定性因素一样。这个Arthur穿着破洞的牛仔裤和印着珍珠酱乐队LOGO的T恤衫，而不是往常那套熨烫服帖的三件套和锃亮的皮鞋。这个Arthur站在那儿，不再盛气凌人，动作反而有点害羞和笨拙。这个Arthur微笑时会露出酒窝，他在酒吧另一边和某个陌生人聊着什么，笑的很开心，他是个活生生的人，和之前那个Arthur一点也不像。  
  
“真是见鬼了。”Eames嘟囔着，他向来都以看人看得很准为豪，但从没预料到现在这种情况。  
  
“这是他第一份正式的工作。”Mal自豪地低声说道，“他太紧张了，不停地做着准备工作，Dom和我只能逼着他去睡觉。他干得很好，不是吗？”  
  
很明显事实如此，他根本不用费心回答。 “你们在哪找到他的？”他无法把视线从当事人身上移开，那个人正在不停地小口喝着酒，好像要趁那时间想想接下来要说点什么才好似的。  
  
“Dom和军方有点交情。费了点功夫，可Arthur不能永远拒绝我们。”她话里的溺爱再明显不过了。  
  
军方。这至少能解释那些西装。当一个人多年以来每天都生活在条框与规则中时，适应平民社会无疑会形成一种文化冲击。然而，西装算得上是一种另类的制服，Arthur大约能在西装和制服的共通之处找到点安慰。  
  
“原来如此。”他边说边把脑子里已有的关于Arthur的认知全部从窗户抛出去，然后准备从头再来。再说他从来都不是个依赖第一印象的人。“那，我觉得你应该介绍我们认识认识，对吧？”  
  
  
  
 **2.        “我是蝙蝠侠。”**  
  
能在Arthur的公寓里毫无顾忌地转悠，Eames对此可不只有一点高兴而已。事实上，是Arthur邀请他进来的——不可否认那是因为他手里有张磁盘，那晚他必须要在Eames离开这个城市前交给他——但不管怎么说，也算是他邀请他进来的。虽然Arthur接完电话后几分钟不到就跑掉了，Eames从电话另一边嘈杂的背景声清楚地偷听到了悠扬的伴奏以及“鹦鹉”、“被fans困住了”这些话——Eames有些迫不及待地想在他回来以后知道些细节——Arthur没拒绝那工作，所以，当主人不在家的时候，除了探索他还能干什么别的呢？  
  
虽然没几个人相信，但Eames认为自己就是个绅士，这就是为什么他在卧室门前等了整整一分钟才走进去。也许那也是为了确认Arthur不会忽然掉头回来。  
  
很不幸，这里没什么值得发掘的东西。他一点也不惊讶甚至也都没感到失望。当然，除了绑在抽屉上层的几把枪和几卷钞票，还有马桶蓄水箱里藏着的装在拉链包里的假身份之外，房间里连黄色小说或者情趣玩具都没有——Eames觉得Arthur应该至少有副手铐才对，每个人都应该有的，不是吗？——不过润滑剂和安全套表示Arthur至少还是有性生活的，尽管是非常无趣的性生活。  
  
他叹了口气，悲哀地摇了摇头，看到了房间里两个塞得满满的书柜。Eames喜欢文学，曾经他还和一位退休的英文教授花了一整天讨论莎士比亚的作品，但他不像Arthur，他知道他该——  
  
那是本漫画书吗？还带着塑料保护壳？肯定不是。  
  
但那确实是漫画书。Eames离开书柜，相较于Arthur读的书来说，他对他痴迷的东西更感兴趣。说真的，这得有上百本漫画了——在保护罩下看起来完整如新，后面还有白色的背板支撑着——Eames自动就假设了那些盒子里装的应该是Arthur手头的调查资料，但事实上里面装满了那些衣着暴露的男女（都是因为他们穿着超级紧身衣看起来像是光着身子似的）做出的那些英雄般不可思议的壮举。  
  
有一系列很明显Arthur已经对其不抱希望了，还有好几个箱子带着占位的标记，为了留给其他系列中他还没得到的几期漫画。里面有很多经典，像蝙蝠侠和超人，很明显还有一些Eames从没听说过的新漫画。Arthur的衣柜里甚至还有几箱，整齐地码放在他的领带和鞋子中间以便他每次换衣服时都能从那些箱子旁边经过。  
  
这不可能是Arthur唯一的一个家。他们都知道如果在一个地方常驻的话，太多不好的事情可能会发生，有时事实也证明了这点。通过这次小小的探索他能说这个公寓里只保有Arthur人格的一小部分，不注意的话他根本什么也发现不了。那些漫画书除外。他琢磨着在其他的藏身之处到底还有多少这种箱子。  
  
Eames小心翼翼地盖上最后一个箱子盖，脸上带着温柔的微笑。确认已经把那些箱子放回原位，但他并没费心掩盖其他的窥探痕迹。每一秒钟Arthur都有可能回来，而且他压根不会相信Eames没有在他的公寓里四处打量，不过Eames不想让他知道他已经发现了他的小秘密。这点非常有吸引力，像Arthur这样游走在灰色地带的人仍旧愿意去相信那些超级英雄，对正义与邪恶有着明确的界线。  
  
  
  
 **3.        哇哦，你的肌肉真强壮**  
  
Eames知道除了照顾自己Arthur能做到的要多得多，他看到过他不费吹灰之力便一个人收拾了整整一屋子投射人物。但梦境不比现实。  
  
事实上投射人物比人们预料的要好对付的多。枪永远最危险，因为任何人都能搞明白怎么去瞄准和射击。但是投射人物不会知道梦主不知道的事——虽然有时潜意识会保留一个人无意识接收的到一些信息——所以在近身搏斗的时候，尽管一个人可能看过无数武打片，但他仍然变不成功夫大师也永远不可能打赢真正受过训练的人（意识经过武装训练的人不一样，但那也是被训练出来的）。而且因为所有的投射都是由一个人的意识创造的，像Arthur这样的人很轻易就能调查出这些。  
  
如果Arthur置身于一屋子的投射人物之中然后冷不防打倒了其中一个，那他肯定能冷不防迅速地击败所有人，因为他们的反应全都是一样的，学会新招式所需要的时间也是一样的。再加上Arthur的战斗训练和入梦经验，他几乎不可能被打败。  
  
然而，现实则是另一回事。和两个人近身搏斗意味着面对两个不同的个体意识，两种搏斗方式，还有像现在这种情况，两个比目标受害人高且强壮的人。不像在梦里，在这Arthur可造不出用来逃跑的那些失重或者矛盾悖论的把戏。  
  
不过这显然无关紧要。当Eames忽然意识到是Arthur在巷子深处时，为了及时赶到他身边他先是用跑的，跑到最后慢下来走了过去。  
  
Arthur是个下流的打手，瞄准对手的神经束，直击对手的眼睛，基本上是力图用最短的时间给对手造成最大程度的伤害。甚至在Eames看来，他低头闪避对方的挥拳，动作干净利落，迅速将重心前移，用前臂阻挡对手另外一拳的同时抓住对方，扭绞着他的手腕然后转身侧步用另外一只手掐住了另一个人的脖子。那个人蹒跚着后退，跪倒在地上用手扒着咽部，很快第一个人也加入了他，那个人滚到这边来，双手可怜地垂在腿间，嘴里发出尖锐刺耳的哀求声。  
  
Arthur抬起眼看着Eames，礼貌性地点了点头，虽然他正厌恶地在长裤上蹭着手。  
  
Eames从没想过他需要去搭救Arthur，无论那是在任何情况下，但是帮他个忙？他注视着Arthur，那人正在整理他的袖口然后捋顺他夹克上的褶皱，忽然Eames发现自己硬了不只一点。  
  
“是你的朋友吗，Arthur？”他走过去时漫不经心地踢了其中一个人一脚，非常满意地听到了对方痛苦的呻吟。  
  
“他们为我的一个熟人工作。不过很明显，我没发现原来他对我有点意见。”他对着裤腿上一条尘垢皱起眉然后轻轻拍干净。  
  
“那你不担心吗？”  
  
“基本不。”他把自己尽可能整理好，然后若有所思地看着对面的男人。  
  
“这就是你对他们那么温柔的缘故吗？”Eames发现自己的眼神流连在Arthur的衬衫领子上，Arthur没发现他的领子翘起了一点。这种微微的混乱和不整洁非常非常得迷人。  
  
“你知道我对本地势力是怎么看的。而且，我得找机会经常去拜访一下中间人。”  
  
“如果你愿意的话我能，呃，帮个忙？”他刚讲完便立刻想要收回这句话，因为他并不肯定他到底在提供些什么，而且看到Arthur看他的样子，一边的眉毛翘起来，极有穿透力的目光在他身上搜索着什么，那个男人发觉到了。Eames避开他的目光，试图去想起他为什么一直在避免和同事聊天，为什么在第一条理由远远不够有力时他要特意避免去注意Arthur。  
  
“不用。”最后Arthur说道，也许是Eames的幻觉，但他看起来有点遗憾，“不过还是谢了。我觉得我能搞定这个。”  
  
“是啊。”他答，拖长了声音不知道是失望还是松了一口气，“我也这么想。”  
  
  
  
 **4.        放起Funky Music，小子**  
  
噢，操。那是什——？  
  
怎么会——？  
  
这算什么，Arthur在——？  
  
他在做什么？  
  
是的，从一方面来讲，他在做什么再清楚不过了，因为你很难去忽视Arthur正穿着紧身皮裤和一件旧T恤在舞台上唱歌——鬼知道他活着是为了什么，Eames就是没法从那条皮裤上移开视线——他在那转着圈，他的手在电吉他的琴弦上飞扫，他的头发完全凌乱着。但是另一方面，这不是——  
  
Eames肯定他的眼睛和大脑有些接触不良，眼前这一切都让他毫无头绪。  
  
Arthur。跳舞。  
  
这两个词压根就不应该出现在一个句子里，更何况还是在舞台上。  
  
他知道他是在梦里，他记得在手臂上注射，记得自己帮忙设计了俱乐部里的场景，因为那个目标人物Julia McAllister，一个不听话的小孩，花她爸爸的钱而且活了24年从来没工作过，他还记得他跟踪她的现任男友…但他根本不记得眼前这个。  
  
只有他一个人连着PASIV这想法无疑是错的，所以他没去找其他人算账——他诅咒起这个，回想到他曾偷听过Julia威胁那个蠢货说如果他再迟到一次就分手——但仍旧，这一切太超现实了。  
  
“我从来不知道Arthur还可以这样。”Ariadne出现在他身后说道，从她的声音推断，他敢肯定她和他一样不知所措，“你之前知道吗？告诉我我不是唯一一个不知道的！”  
  
Eames无法回答，因为这时Arthur把吉他甩到了背上然后开始像Michael Jackson一样绕着舞台跳起了太空步，台下的观众沸腾了，他们踮起脚鼓掌尖叫着。  
  
Eames在那儿吐出了渴望的喘息，庆幸的是那声喘息淹没在了人潮的喧嚣里。  
  
“哦我的天——刚刚是有人把内裤扔上舞台了吗？”Ariadne短促地尖叫道，确实，Eames能看到Arthur脚边躺着个粉色的带着蕾丝边的玩意——那个不苟言笑的Arthur，那个Eames从没见过他穿短袖更不用说流露真情的人——大笑起来，作为回报他放下吉他，脱掉了上衣，然后把衣服扔到了人群里。  
  
他需要坐一会儿。  
  
“他在干什么？”她问道，非常震惊而且笑着，用手捂着脸然后从够宽的指缝里看向舞台，“他在——看着都觉得下流！”  
  
Eames不同意这点。他觉得有点什么，但下流不是——好吧，是有点下流。Arthur倒是很自然。非常自然。穿着皮裤。非常、非常紧身的皮裤。但最重要的是——Arthur怎么能不断地出乎他的意料？他一直认为他了解Arthur，但之后Arthur总是会做出点什么事来逼得他去重新评估。他心烦意乱，暴躁，而且Eames并不——  
  
他总是很享受看着Arthur被他惹恼时的样子，好像只要再过两秒钟他就要彻底失控，只要Eames再多说一个字或者多看他一眼…  
  
但他并不确定如果他和Arthur反过来的话他还能不能有这么享受。  
  
不过又一次的，几乎每次的相遇中Arthur都会让他出乎意料，所以也许他的确很享受，也许他一直都很享受。  
  
“他说过他要分散梦境里人物的注意力，可我不知道，我觉得他会搞砸这个的或者——”  
  
“操！”Eames从吧台高脚凳上跳下来，开始寻找Julia，然后他看到她正在人群里跳舞。他走开了，知道Ariadne能理解他。他强迫自己把视线从Arthur身上移开而且一直不去看他。他有工作要做。但是…  
  
当这一切都结束以后，Eames盯着酒店房间的天花板。这已经不是他第一次想着Arthur射出来了。但他却是第一次觉得原来这远远不够。  
  
  
  
 **5.        我的奶昔把小伙子全勾引到院子里来**  
  
Eames有个计划。那绝对是个好计划，里面包括了分阶段慢慢地让Arthur喜欢上自己，给他足够的时间去适应Eames在非工作场合一直呆在他身边。他的出现肯定会带来争吵——非常、非常多的争吵——比如为什么和同行开始一段关系并不算一个坏主意，为什么劳逸结合能带来很多有趣的好处，还有为什么他们俩的生活方式不会给任何一件小事带来冲突（他们的五周年纪念日很快就要到了，那时会证明他从没有把这当做任何一件小事）。  
  
Arthur一直是那个做调查的人，但Eames喜欢做计划，喜欢在一定程度上掌控全局，虽然他不敢断言Arthur会立马按照他的计划屈服，他不觉得他想象过他们两个彼此心照不宣安然无恙的样子，而且他自信能够…希望能够…只要给Arthur足够的时间他便会开始接受这一切。  
  
他等待着下一次的盗取任务，因为在工作间隙调查Arthur会吓到他——上次他这么做时，Arthur最后给了他胳膊一枪，他真心不想让Arthur想起这小小的不幸之事——他等啊等啊然后撸啊撸啊，撸的频率高得甚至有些不健康，但这毕竟是非常时刻嘛。  
  
说实话他真的不知道为什么自己会如此紧张。甚至不是因为他觉得Arthur会拒绝他——Eames谨记着汽车销售员的哲学：“好的”代表我应该要求更多，“也许”代表真正的好的，还有“不”代表需要等待的好的——但六年了。他们两人花了六年的时间相互兜圈子，这转瞬即逝的念头让他小小地沮丧了一把。  
  
可这没能阻止他在工作第一天就早早出现，以便能和Arthur单独相处，因为至少一切都在预料之中，这点会让Arthur感到安慰。他带来了正好是Arthur喜欢的咖啡，还有一些Arthur曾经宣称是早餐而不是甜点的肉桂小面包。这不是Eames第一次给他带东西吃了，以前他这么做是为了让Arthur保持好心情，虽然这回至少不是为了拜托他帮忙。任何严格意义上来说都不是。  
  
“又见到你真高兴，Arthur。”他说着，把杯子和糕点放下，轻轻把几份文件推到一边好坐在桌子一角上。  
  
“你想要什么？”Arthur问道，仍旧在电脑上敲着字，虽然Eames刚走进门他就抬头看到他了，眼睛因为惊讶而睁大。  
  
“你就这么对给你带咖啡和糖的人说话的嘛？”他能感觉到自己在镇静下来，变回他通常的模式。这很简单。他能做到。  
  
“你来的这么早还带着吃的——闻起来不是别的正好是第七大道那家店做的的肉桂面包——咖啡也是。我只是想知道我在用我的灵魂交换些什么，Eames先生。”  
  
“你的想法真富有戏剧性。”他揶揄道，手在裤子上蹭着，“是什么让你觉得我目的不纯？”  
  
“我不会骗自己认为我比其他所有人都了解你。”Arthur开始说道，转动椅子最终面对着Eames，“我确实相信我比大部分人都了解你，而且我……”  
  
“什么？”Eames问，因为Arthur的声音越来越弱，冲他眨着眼，眉头微微皱出纹路。他能感觉到随着Arthur安静下来的每一秒钟他的肩膀变得越来越僵硬，这让他惊慌，让他想要竖起防备，接着他把脑子里出现的第一个想法脱口而出：“我没吃你见鬼的点心，如果这是你在想的——”  
  
“你是想从我这得到点什么吗，Eames？”  
  
他见鬼的能说些什么？Arthur的行为这么奇怪，他看着他的方式好像早已经知道他要说什么了。  
  
他试着把自己拼凑完整。他擅长这个，他能担任其中的任何一种角色，那只是Arthur而已，那个Arthur衣着考究目光锐利，带着他诡异的没人能有共鸣的幽默感，因为没人会相信他能讲出任何一个笑话，那个Arthur仍愿意去相信拯救世界（又或者Eames搞错了，也许Arthur是想要支配世界，只是他还没和他分享邪恶的阴谋），那个Arthur能像双面人一样弹着吉他，而且还丝毫不羞于做个轻微暴露狂。  
  
“总那么多疑啊。我住的旅馆就在那家甜品店的街对面，而且一旦你工作起来以后肯定会错过很多顿饭。我可不想你因为饿到头晕而犯什么错误。”他说道，摆出一副可憎的施舍的微笑，因为这样最容易做到，而且他需要时间去思考。  
  
然后Arthur冲他笑了回去，眼角眯起露出了酒窝，虽然他说话的声音听起来还是很严肃，“我倾向于跳过晚餐而不是早餐。”  
  
这就是为什么那天稍晚时候Eames发现自己正在和Arthur一起吃晚餐。用餐过程中他想假装整件事情其实是他的主意，所以这情况看起来有些超出他的控制范围，每当Arthur用那种猫掉进奶油时的眼光看着他的时候这种感觉都会加强。  
  
不过，他不能为此抱怨太多，毕竟晚餐持续了三个多小时，而且他正走在回Arthur住的酒店的路上，他们互相扯着对方的大衣，Eames差点被自己的脚绊倒。  
  
在Eames的大部分幻想里——而且他有过不少——从来都是他自己来主导性爱。并不是因为他没想过Arthur想当上面那个，而是因为他有太多东西想做，有太多想去触摸，去品尝，他的脑子已经没有别的地方去想象其他的东西了。又或者他只是知道真实的Arthur是那个把他按在床上的人——他什么不说，覆盖着Eames，环绕着他，直到他除了被吃干抹净其他什么也做不了——这已经超越了他的想象力。因为现实是Arthur的手用那样的方式牢牢地握住他，因害羞而难于继续，直到Eames，是他试图把Arthur拉得更近时大力的紧握留下了那些淤痕；他的嘴，火热而且戏谑，从不满足Eames的要求让他吸得久一点重一点；他的身体，紧压在Eames身上，然后稍微起身低伏在他上方，每次皮肤偶然的触碰都会引起一阵不可抑制的颤抖。  
  
“下次我会做你想让我做的任何事。”Arthur允诺道，好像他能听到他的想法似的，柔和的灯光映在对方眼里，他嘴里说出的话带着渺茫的希望，他的手指在Eames体内深处做着邪恶又下流的事情。  
  
“你一定会的。”Eames喘息着，当Arthur用舌头代替手指动作的时候他在床上彻底地拱起后背，然后他模糊地想着如果要求他重复一次刚才的动作的话Arthur会变得多让人难以忍受。  
  
  
  
 **+1.    我对警长开了枪**  
  
“他还需要点时间。”  
  
“已经没有时间了！我们必须离开这——”  
  
“Cobb能搞到——”  
  
“去他妈的Cobb，还有去他妈的工作，Arthur！”然后他们两个都听到了枪声——投射人物多快能找到他们？一分钟？也许更少？——然后Arthur抿紧了嘴巴。  
  
他们都知道进入一个有创伤后应激障碍的人的意识有多大的风险，现实不能和这个相比。他们在街上见过些东西——成堆的被掏出内脏的尸体，还有每一处被血污染的腥红而厚重的街角——这些都会跟着Eames走完余生。  
  
Arthur用手拽过头发，边想边环视着这个房间：“一旦我找到他，我会——”  
  
“在他们抓到你之前你根本走不出两条街！Cobb能——”  
  
“这是他植入之后的第一份工作！你也看到了他们怎么对付其他的投射人物的。如果他们这么对付咱们中间的一个你觉得怎么样——”  
  
“这正是我要说的！你永远也不可能找到他，一旦咱们上去，我们就能——”  
  
“Cobb不会没得到消息就离开的！你知道他做这活儿唯一的理由就是因为Saito。即便我们在上面给他一个kick让他醒来，他还会再试一次的，下一轮那些投射人物会更快地找到他。”  
  
“我不在乎这是不是在还Saito的人情。任何事都不值得冒这个险！”不远处传来的尖叫声强调了他的观点，“我们不能呆在这！”  
  
Arthur短促地呼吸了一下：“你是对的，Eames。我们不能。”他说话的音调没有丝毫变化，但Eames甚至在他说完这句话之前就把枪指向了Arthur。他还是太晚了。  
  
Arthur这一枪像爆炸一样野蛮地击中了身边的街道，使得两人都摇晃了一下。但是，Eames那一枪，击中了目标。  
  
“该死的。”他转身背对着地上的尸体，无法直视那僵硬着展开的四肢或是在他周围淌出的环形血流。当他把枪举起对准自己的头时他的双手还算稳，然后他习惯性地闭上双眼，而不是因为他需要这么做。那些他目睹的被残杀的肉体，躺在他身后的Arthur还有Cobb和他的两个孩子让他握住枪柄的指节泛白。如果他们抓住了Cobb，他们会先拷问他。不管这是不是在梦里。疼痛永远都是真实的。  
  
“操！”  
  
他跑出房间，每跑一步都诅咒着Arthur和Cobb尤其是他自己。  
  
他清晰地看到Arthur是怎么在他刚一睁眼就朝他大吼起来的，Arthur看起来一点也不开心，而且忽视了他把Cobb带回来这个事实（想听一句“谢谢”或者“Eames你是我的英雄”这要求很过分吗？）。“你见鬼的是怎么想的？”他质问道，眼里燃烧着怒火，手紧握成拳。这让Eames想像着Arthur到底有几次在弄醒他们和让他们自己醒来之间摇摆不定。  
  
“需要我提醒一下是你先拿枪指着我的吗。”他说，试图想压制住话里的怒火但还是失败了。至少Cobb知道什么时候该保持安静，拔下静脉注射器的时候一言不发。  
  
“我们没时间争执了，而且你说——”  
  
“你根本就不该因为一旦我和你意见不合就像个未成年似的要把我弄出那个房间！”他说道，从椅子上站起来，怒气让他的声音变得粗哑。  
  
“我还能怎么办？”Arthur问道，拒绝后退哪怕一步，甚至当Eames走过来站在他正前方，“我们没时间——”  
  
“所以你就应该把我扔在那而不是——”  
  
“我不会丢下你一个人的。”Arthur狂怒地看着他，不相信Eames居然会有这种想法，实际上这点让他更加生气，因为——  
  
“他妈的为什么不？你就是希望我让你去然后——”  
  
“这根本不是一码事！”Arthur抗议道。  
  
“这他妈就是一码事，而且你根本就不该——。”  
  
“我关心我爱的——”他退缩了，脸变得空白。  
  
Eames眨了下眼，又眨了一下然后感到一阵脱力，好像他所有的盛怒都消失了一样，他大脑空白着挣扎着想要回归正常。他等待着用惊喜代替那些消失的盛怒，因为Arthur的话透露出的信息远比他已经说出来或者还没说出来的多得多，他们两个从没有谈过这个，甚至连无意地提及与这相关的事也没有过。  
  
他们从未谈过。但Eames意识到他知道，他已经知道一段时间了。  
  
“我也是。”他说，慢慢地走近，给Arthur时间让他离开这里，如果他想的话。但他没有，他就站在那儿，看着Eames，好像他不知道他现在该做点什么，所有的事情都暴露在空气中，“我也是。”  
  
END


End file.
